scoobydooroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Scooby-Doo (character)
Scoobert "Scooby" Doo is a Great Dane belonging to Shaggy Rogers, and is the mascot of Mystery Inc.. He was roleplayed by Zach. Physical Apperance Scooby is brown from head to toe with several distinctive black spots on his upper body. He is generally a quadruped, but displays bipedal 'human' characteristics occasionally. Scooby also has opposible thumbs and can use his front paws like hands. He has a black nose and wears an off-yellow, diamond shaped-tagged blue collar with an "SD" (his initials) and has four toes on each foot and unlike other dogs, Scooby only has one pad on the sole of each of his feet (so that it was easier to draw in the Scooby-Doo Annuals). Scooby has a fully prehensile tail he can use to swing from or press buttons. Both his head and tail are malleable and useful as a communication aid or creating a distraction. Iwao Takamoto later explained that before he designed the character, he first spoke to a Great Dane breeder, who described to him the desirable characteristics of a pedigree dog. Takamoto then drew Scooby as the opposite of this. He said "I decided to go the opposite way and gave him a hump back, bowed legs, small chin and such. Even his colour is wrong." Personality Scooby-Doo and Shaggy share several personality traits, mostly being scared easily, but their friends (Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake and Fred Jones) encourage them to go after the costumed villains usually with "Scooby Snacks", a biscuit-like dog treat or cookie snack (usually shaped like a bone or as shown in later versions of the cartoons Scooby's dog tag), though occasionally appealing to Scooby-Doo inherent loyalty and courage to take a more heroic stance. In all iterations, Scooby has a speech impediment and tends to pronounce most words as if they begin with an "R", though most of the characters are able to understand him perfectly. His catch phrase, usually howled at the end of every episode, is "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" or "Rooby-Rooby-Roo", sometimes followed by a quirky chuckle. When he solves cases with his nephew Scrappy-Doo, he's very protective of him, as he often runs after him to prevent him from going straight to the monster or ghost. Relatives Over the course of Scooby-Doo's various spinoffs, many relatives of Scooby were introduced: *Scrappy-Doo: Scooby's young nephew (and son of Scooby's sister Ruby-Doo), *Scooby-Dum: Scooby's cousin, a gray dog. A Mortimer Snerd-esque dog who longed to be a detective; he was rather dimwitted (he'd keep looking for clues even after the mystery was solved). *Scooby-Dee: Scooby's cousin, a white dog. Spoke with a Southern accent, and was an actress, even though she was Scooby's cousin, she acted more like a girlfriend. *Yabba-Doo: Scooby's brother, a white dog owned by Deputy Dusty in the American southwest. Unlike Scooby's and Scrappy's, his typical custom catch-phrase at the end is "Yippity-Yabbity-Doooo!!!", and not "Yabba-Dabba-Doo!" *Dooby Dooby Doo: Scooby's identical cousin. He is a famous singer and is one of few of Scooby's relatives who had hair. *Mumsy-Doo: Scooby's mother. *Dada-Doo: Scooby's father. *Whoopsy-Doo: Scooby's cousin, a clown. Owned by Shaggy's uncle, Gaggy Rogers. *Ruby-Doo: Scooby's sister, and mother of Scrappy-Doo. *Skippy-Doo: Scooby's brother. He is highly intelligent and wears glasses. *Howdy-Doo: Scooby's brother. Enjoyed reading supermarket tabloid newspapers. He appears to become a redhead. *Horton-Doo: Scooby's uncle. Was interested in monsters and science. *Dixie Doo: Scooby's cousin. *Grandpa Scooby: Scooby's grandfather. *Great-Grandpa Scooby: Scooby's great-grandfather. *Yankee Doodle Doo: Ancestor of Scooby who came to Plymouth, Massachusetts aboard the Mayflower with Shaggy's ancestor, McBaggy Rogers. Category:Dogs Category:Mystery Inc. Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Doos Category:Citizens of Coolsville